StarClan Territory
Decription: Forest with river running through it. South: Abandoned Twoleg nests with herbs all around. Training Tree: Apprentice's Training Hollow On west side, Threeice river and the Ice Forest On east side, Earthclan border is the river On north, ShadowClan border is thick barrier of brambles Camp: Center Roleplay September 10, 2010 Dustpelt charges straight for the river. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar waits by the river for Dustpelt, a smug smile on her face[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. 'What? How did you get here before me? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar looks up at the trees, "Having powers, does have its advantages" she says as she stomps her foot and to branches move to reveal a secret path in the tree tops[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. 'Oh you litte sneak Ill get you!' Dustpelt plunges into the water. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar purrs and leaps into the water[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. 'Oh boy its cold!' Dustpelt leaps out of the water. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar purrs in amusement[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. September 11, 2010 Dustpelt emerges into the forest. 'Lets check the twoleg nests first.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 23:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower pads behind him."Ok."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 23:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt checks out the nests. 'Everything looks good here except for stale badger.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Shadeflower smells the air."Ugh!I'm surprised they didn't die of their own stench!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Well their gone now. Thats where Sandstar lost her second life saving Clawfrost.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan "They left a long time ago."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'They sure did! Where should we patrol next?' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 00:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) "What about the ShadowClan border?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) -Mintleaf sniffs the nest-"Those badgers were eating tose herbs, and one died because of it!!!! And I small rage, fear, and, well, hunger for revenge when they fled."[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Sandstar pads out of camp, heading for the river[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Sand!!! I ggot SkyClan's Destiny, and I am doing Lightpaw now.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies! :D)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Sandstar reaches the river, and leaps in[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (I KNOW RIGHT! LIGHT"S DONE!)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] -Moonstrike runs in- (???????????? -is confuzzled- In what????)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (Into the territory......) [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] (Have you watched us? You caught on well!)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (Well. I am [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']], the founder of the site, and it is a pleasure to meet ya. This is Sandstar, and she is my friend,and an admin. -embarrased-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']]) (Thanks, I know Sandstar from a different rping wiki, she invited me here) -Moonstrike looks around- (Oh! -blushes-)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] -Hollyleaf pauses from collecting herbs, and pads over to Moonstrike-"Hello stranger! Who are you?"[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] "I'm Moonstrike, a warrior in this clan, why don't you know who I am?" he asked confused. (...) [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] (Mmm-Hmm)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar]]Talk to me...☆ "You don't look familiar. I'm close to my----------" -Shademask hurls into Hollyleaf, amd waves his tail as in saying, "Uh-uh! Don't says that!!!!", and pads off-''' -Moonstrike sits down and puts his tail over his paws- [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z]] -Hollyleaf clears her throat-"Well, sorry. Thanks, Shademask!!!!" -Moonstrike gets up and shakes his pelt, it shines in the sunlight, he pads to camp- [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] -She pads off with her herbs-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] -Mintleaf, who has returned with Dustpelt and Shadeflower, drops his jaw-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Sandstar pricks her ears and turns around, "Hello Mintleaf"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ -Mintleaf faints-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] -Gingerheart, who was around smelling herbs, sees her mate,and rushes to him-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Sandstar rushes over to Mintleaf, shocked(Was he the one that liked me, when you said one cat liked me, and another liked Dust?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (??????????????????????????????????????????????????)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] (When Dust and I became mates, and you were complaining...)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ -Moonstrike ran in- Sandstar beckons Moonstrike over with a flick of her tail[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ -Moonstrike runs over to her,"What do you need?" he asks, his tail lashing calmly.- [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] Sandstar mews urgently, "See if you can find Hollyleaf, and tell her that Mintleaf fainted. Well go from there after that"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar]]Talk to me...☆ -He nods and runs off.- September 12, 2010 Sandstar leads the way into the territory[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Shadeflower follows behind Sandstar.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Moonstrike stalked a mouse, he leaps and kills it fast [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] Unexpectedly a Rabbit runs across Sandstar's path. She lashes out, barely missing it and hisses, "Fox-dung!" then dissapears into the undergrowth in pursuit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar]]Talk to me...☆ Moonstrike laughs and dug his mouse. He also saw a rabbit and killed it, burring it also. [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] Shadeflower runs after a squirrel and comes back with it in her jaws.She buries her squirrel.[[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar easily catches up to the rabbit and kills it with a swift bite to the neck, "Ha!" she mews in triumph and then buries her prey[[User:Sandstar1051|'''Sandstar]]Talk to me...☆ "Do you think we have enough to take back?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dustpelt appears from nowhere with two squirrels. 'Yep nice catch everyone.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Everyone heads back to camp with their prey. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Much later Dustpelt emerges again and heads toward the stream. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Suddenly he picks up a strange scent a follows it till he sees a black tom. 'I think thats Brokenspirit!' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan The huge black tom pads up "It is me,can you lead me home?' 'Sure it looks like you have wandered for a long time.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 'Ok follow me. ShadowClan is to the Northeast.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan "Okay"- says Brokenspirt(The next RP of this should be on the SHadowClan territory page) 'Where now on ShadowClan territory Brokenspirit.' (Now go to ShadowClan territory!) DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Dust reappears and heads back to the StarClan camp. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan September 13, 2010 Dustpelt comes out of camp shaken. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan When he notices that Shadeflower stayed behind he mutters. 'O well Marshkit's dream has shanken everybody.' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan He goes west to the Ice Forest. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 'Nothing except the glint of ice in the distance' he says to himself. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan He heads toward the ShadowClan border. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan He scents nor sees anything strange except Brokenspirit's scent. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Shadeflower bounds up."Sorry I'm late.I was just a little nervous to explore the territory for danger."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Well I'm glad you made it I think we need to check the EarthClan border now' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan "Ok."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Here we are. 'I think that this is where the evil is coming from. Can't you feel it?' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan "Yeah,I can."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'A while back Darkcloud, before she was exiled scented a large group of badgers passing throung here. Grr I don't trust her! Tried to kill our leader Ill rip her throat out the next time I see her!' DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Shadeflower scrapes her claws on the ground."Me too.She better watch out if we catch her on our territory,Stardust too."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC)